


Cast a Spell on the Night of Halloween

by rikkochet



Category: Animal Crossing, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkochet/pseuds/rikkochet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn has fallen into a great deal of debt and political confrontations. Her lack of intuit knowledge of carrying out political responsibilities had lead her to a path of no return. With so little choices to be made, she has been given the opportunity by an Unknown, former Mayor of Kronos, to advance in a new world and starting anew; knowing little of how to make it happen, she has been told that her troubles and worries would be erased just by a click of a pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**October 22, 2014**

I’m having those nightmares again.

 

* * *

 

  
  


I don’t know why I’m writing in this old journal, again. It’s been awhile since I’ve written anything. Most of the memories that I have made were kept inside my head to always remember forever, but I guess now things have changed.

 

...

 

I couldn’t close my eyes. I couldn’t rest, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t dream.  I was tired, stressed, and depressed.

 

There were so many thoughts that clouded my mind; an endless cycle of prolonged nightmares that kept me from dreaming. My nightmares eventually began to configure itself into a reality, shaping into a form that I’d grow to fear and shun away. It’s been several months since the day my nightmares invaded my slumber. It commenced when my stressors of reality began to overwhelm and consume me. Constantly in a state of restlessness because of not being able to pay the penalty of what I owed to my people. The town, neighboring cities, and Tom Nook. I never asked to be the Mayor of a town I haven’t quite heard of; nobody ever tells you the negative and frustrating details of having such imperative responsibilities.

 

It’s not about the fame or the glory, winning the popularity votes, or proving your parents you’re worth more than someone living in their basement for an extra five years out of college--with no job or a planned, short-distant future. I didn’t ask to sign papers, build infrastructures, correspond with other affiliated cities and dealing with finances. I wasn’t taking none of that.

 

And yet the opportunity fell upon my hands. The day I became Mayor started the moment I got off the train and was greeted by the secretary of the town hall, herself. _Isabelle_. That was over a year ago. I wanted a fresh new start; a new home, with new friends, and basically starting a life out on my own. When Isabelle, the secretary, insisted that I was the new Mayor of the town, I couldn’t help but play along to the charade until it became real. I agreed to take initiative, help the economy grow and perfect the beauty of this beloved town called _Kronos_ , but eventually, I was afflicted by the threats of others that wished me to fail; they felt the need to destroy my home and harm my loved ones.

 

There were points when my home have been turned to tatters; unknowingly giving me a message to null my seat in office and have it taken over by someone more _suitable_. It took me a while to figure that one out.

 

A simple letter of _‘Get Out’_ would have been much more sufficient. Nonetheless, it was still a bother.

 

The intimidation and ruthlessness came from others that I’ve embezzled and lied to for the sake of keeping my town afloat and keeping my head in between my shoulders. Nobody knows the evil and crimes that I have committed, the bills that I’ve been charged for, and the lawsuits that were bestowed upon me because of my greedy actions.

 

I didn’t know what the hell I was doing, I was bewildered by the Times New Roman font that were printed in size ten on over two hundred documented pages. I didn’t have time to read through the labels and underlined statements that regarded the social structure and economic standings of Kronos. I had fucking bridges to make. The last thing I want to do is save my animals from being taken away by the fast river currents and being washed away into the goddamn ocean; just because they wanted to know what it would be like to jump over the river to get across. That’s how I met Pierce. Isn’t he a fucking _eagle?_

 

My animals had such high hopes for me and I’ve let them down. They don’t know that yet, but it’s only a matter of time until they find out. As soon as Isabelle decides to drop by my house and explains how she found out about the hidden letters I’ve kept from her, then I’ll drop the bomb on my friends. But… how am I going to tell them?

 

Not only did I have official representatives from other towns wanting to grab me by the neck, I had Tom Nook breathing down my neck, intruding into my personal space. It’s completely uncomfortable. I’ve stopped paying my loan for my house about two months ago; I grew weary of fishing and catching bugs to pay it off. Even if I did have the money to pay my house, I’d spend it on public ordinances, public projects, buying artwork from a shady fox to donate to the museum, and buy pretty, limited edition furniture from GracieGrace.

 

But still, I had high hopes for myself in trying to be successful, but I’ve ignored all the warning signs, I’ve mislead myself to believe that all of my choices were for the good of my people, but I’ve selfishly let other towns fall to their demise.

 

* * *

 

I want to have a new, fresh start; I want to start all over again and become a better Mayor than I already am. In order to do that, however, I have to do something that’s unforgivable, I think. It’s a power that all Mayors are able to possess and only know of it’s secret--or so I’ve been told. To whomever possesses the power that is granted to them--with the title of Mayor--are able to cast a dark, sinister curse that would fall upon their land. Yet, people who were in control of this power rarely casted its’ spell because of how dangerous and unstable it really is. Or maybe people have and just not remember it happening, at all? The effects of this spell is still unknown to me.

 

None know the real consequences of what would happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands. This information was given to me by an anonymous sender that claimed to be the former Mayor of Kronos. The one that was _supposed_ to be running the town.

 

I was given a letter in the mail by someone who knows how to run the system in case of an _‘emergency’_ on the second day of running office. I have never kept in contact with the unknown sender, but I’d get some of their letters from time to time, giving me tips and advice on what I should do for the town, or how to take care of a situation “in case of an emergency.” They repeated that sentence over and over in every letter, if I knew the return address, I’d reply asking why I needed to know all of it. Nonetheless, I knew I had to keep this information safe, and I was told that if I were to make a drastic decision and use this knowledge in my power, Isabelle would know what to do if I demanded her assistance.

 

It was still very sketchy, but at this point in my life, using this ‘weapon’ doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, afterall. I mean, just what exactly could happen? But then again, what are the risks? What am I really trying to accomplish from making this drastic, risky decision? Would it put lives in danger? Will it help me solve all my problems? Am I going to still be around? What about my town? Will it stay the same and out of harm’s way? So many questions that I wish could be answered, but all I know about this spell is,

 

_“you can start anew.”_

 

 


	2. No Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say her goodbyes, but it's too much for Evelyn to actually do it. So she had to leave it up to making a final appearance before the change.

I felt like my worries would wash away when I fixated my assiduity to something that was abundantly more pleasing and comforting than my thoughts of work. There were subtle moments when I could forget the troubles that would put my mind in a haze; such times makes me believe that not all difficulties cannot be unmanaged. This feeling of calmness and being nestled by my silky, flat sheets made me feel at peace; the shams of my pillows felt so cold when I’ve placed my arms beneath them, wanting to be caressed by the chilling sensation of serene bliss.

 

I slept in no other than my pink, rococo bedroom that lit my spirits with life, enjoyment, and happiness. It was the only room in my entire house that kept me safe from the outside world; I didn’t want to leave my room, neither did I want to leave my bed. I was accompanied by another resident that lived in the town of Kronos; an old friend that decided to live in said town to give me moral support. He slept soundly alongside me and huddled close; wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his head on my bare chest. I entwined my fingers with his hair as I stared out onto the ceiling, thinking of getting out of bed and actually do some work for today.

 

It’s late in the afternoon and I did nothing but stay at home all day; ignoring my calling that laid outside my walls. Asher wanted to keep me company, knowing that I’d get lonely if I stayed inside by myself for too long. He always knew how to comfort me at my worst times. I looked back down at his appeasing face, sleeping soundly and possibly dreaming a wonderful dream, it made me smile to know that he was around when I needed him--I know that he would never leave my side. I kept toying with his hair a bit more--relishing the feeling of his hair on my fingertips.

 

His red, uneven colored hair were obscuring my eyes to take a glimpse of his face; stroking his hair back revealed the dark, layered lines that clouded under his soft, pale green eyes. The signs of tiredness and stress of working adequately in the gardens that were just outside the plaza. I turned my head askew to survey his face some more, and to discover the crimson red lipstick smeared on his right cheek.

 

“Ha,” I snickered.

 

I would try and attempt to take it off, but the smear would only grow bigger. Instead of trying to help him save face, he can figure it out when he wakes.

 

Asher and I were in bed all day: thinking, talking, napping, having sex, laughing, reading, writing, more sex, and then nap some more. It wasn’t until halfway through the day that we realized we haven’t eaten at all; so I’ve decided to cook some late breakfast. As I cooked some eggs and bacon, I was caressed by Asher; he kept his head resting on my shoulder, cracking jokes on  how I burned some of the bacon I was making for him.

 

He knew I didn’t want to do anything today, and we were both okay with that--we had fun skipping out work, anyway.

 

When he finally awoke from his late evening nap, he took a deep breath as he rolled to his back and stretched out his arms. I turned my attention over to this man and smiled, “about time, I was beginning to grow restless by staying in one position for over an hour.”

 

Asher chuckled softly and turned his face towards me, “you could have said something, I would have moved.”

 

“Nah, you were okay,” I smiled. “We skipped the entire day, y’know.”

 

“It wasn’t my idea to stay inside all day, but I’m not really complaining. I liked the outcome of it,” he said. I laughed sarcastically at his reply and nudged his arm with my elbow.

 

“Don’t try to embarrass me now, would you?”

 

“How cute,” Asher rolled back to lay over me and kissed my cheek. I couldn’t look at him straight in the eye after that, embarrassed by his words. “You know, it is Halloween, aren’t you planning on doing some trick-o-treating tonight?” Asher asked, “It’s … 6PM right now, I think it might have started.”

 

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. I don’t feel like playing with the townsfolk right now. I’m just really overwhelmed with work.” I glanced back at Asher as he stared back at me, he looked concerned and frowned at me, not liking what he had to hear. I knew what he was thinking, I know that I wasn’t around much because of work purposes and I haven’t been having much fun, but a lot of things were running through my mind. I had papers to write, people to meet, and… among other things.

 

“Evelyn, you haven’t been yourself at all, lately. I’m starting to worry about you. What happened with having fun? Talking to your neighbors? Going fishing? Hunting for bugs? Going to the island to relax?” Asher brushed my bangs away and touched my left cheek, “all this work is keeping you from enjoying yourself, from having fun, and being with me.”

 

“I know, I know. It’s just…”

 

“Complicated, I know. You’ve said that a million times, when will you say something new?” He interrupted. I frowned at his rude rupture and finally got myself out of bed from spite. “Oh, wait, Evelyn! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I had to leave anyway,” I said as I picked up my clothes off the floor. “Thanks for staying with me today, I don’t see another opportunity opening like this in the near future,” I grinned, turning back at Asher as I changed back into my clothes.

 

“In the near future?” Asher raised his head in curiosity, “are you dumping me?” He teased.

 

I rolled my eyes and laughed; I told him it wasn’t like that, but he laughed along with me as I struggled to find another response. “Well, then I better get out of bed, too--”

 

“No, no! You don’t have to. I’ll be right back, I need to take care of a few things and then we can have some dinner, later.” I insisted in keeping him inside, I didn’t want him to leave just yet, because I know that within the next hour, I’ll probably never see him again. The more I thought about it, the more I dreaded my decision and wanting to forget this ‘emergency’ ordeal. It didn’t sound very appealing when I first discovered it, but I know why it’s so appealing to me, now. I want to start over, but that won’t happen unless I make a change. And nobody has to know _but_ Isabelle. Since she will be the one who will help me with this plan.

 

When I finished buttoning up my pale blue dress shirt, I pulled up my black dress skirt and tucked in my shirt beneath it; I leaned back over to Asher and ruffled his hair, “stay put. I don’t want you going anywhere, got it?”

 

Asher shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it, “you can count on me, Ms. Mayor,” he sighed.

 

“Good.”

 

I walked over to the vanity that was across the bedroom to pull up my silky black hair in a tight bun and to fix my bangs.

 

Pulling down my skirt till it was at a reasonable length--right above the knees.

 

As I inserted my feet inside my tall, black heels after putting on some stockings, I was publicly ready to make an appearance to the town. I was about to reach for the door until Asher called my name to catch my attention. I turned around to face his direction.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Asher was already sitting up on the edge of the bed to pull up his boxers and jeans when he wanted to grab my attention. He grabbed his T-shirt that was laying on the ground and tossed it onto the bed, not worrying about putting it on, at the moment.

 

“Uh… be back soon, ‘kay? We should do a movie marathon tonight. Since we’ve slept all day, I highly doubt I’ll be sleeping at all tonight,” he said. I couldn’t help but sigh a dreary sigh;

 

“Yeah. We can totally do that,” I forced myself to say, “pick out a few movies before I come back.”

 

I resisted the urge to hug him, not wanting this goodbye to be a painful one. The only reason this day happened the way it did because _today_ was going to be the day of releasing a terrible curse on the town. I fought the urge to go over to his side and kiss him one last time, because I knew I’d change my mind if I did.

 

There were sacrifices to be made. It’s better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. That’s what I keep telling myself, anyway. Love cannot diminish the irresponsible decisions I’ve made in this town and nothing is going to change unless I make it happen. If this dangerous ‘curse’ could release me of my worries, I’d be able to live carefree. Or so I want to believe.

 

Killing myself wouldn’t do any good for anyone, not even Asher. I don’t want him to remember me like that. Yet, if I pull on this emergency lever, it’s like he never existed. I’ll just have to live with that for the rest of my life. Or will this curse give me the gift of forgetting? I still am not exactly sure.

 

I turned away to get out of the bedroom as quickly as I could, but I was embraced tightly around my waist. A tight squeeze that was given to me from behind and followed by his voice, “you will get through it. I believe in you.”

 

I couldn’t look at him in the eye, I didn’t know what to say. I knew that if I told him the truth, he’d risk anything to stop me and I would try to stop him. But it would be no use; my face swelled up from trying to hold back my tears--when I heard those words, I took a deep breath and patted his arms gently,

 

“Thanks,” before he said anything more, I quickly ran out of my bedroom and dashed through the main room to reach for the front door. I wasn’t sure if I imagined something else being said as I left the room, but it sounded like a clear echo of “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

I forced myself through the door and slammed it shut. I took a deep breath before I could break down and fall onto my knees. I wiped off any tears that jerked its way out of my eye sockets, standing for a few moments before I decided to sit on a rock to ponder.

 

It wasn’t all that chilly outside, I’ve noticed. I figured it’d be a lot colder, but I guess not. I leered at the waterfall that splashed in front of me, trying to calm myself down with the sound of water splurging down to the river bank. I kept my arms crossed to keep the bitter chill from slowly creeping up on me--trying not to make it look obvious.

 

“There you are!” I hear a tiny voice squawking at me. Out of annoyance, I turned around, “what?”

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, _for you!_ ” Tommy smiled cheerfully as he ran in front of me. He brushed his suit to make him look presentable and then tidied up his red tie. “I should have known you’ve been inside all day. _Inside all day!_ ”

 

“What do you want?” I mocked. “Tell your uncle I don’t have the money.”

 

“Well, quite frankly you do! _you do._ Look at this town! You’ve simply brought a town that was nothing into a beautiful one! _A beautiful one, indeed!_ ” Tommy winked. “I don’t suppose all this hard work didn’t come from any bells, did it? _Did it?_ ”

 

The repetitive raccoon always had a way with words, damn it. But I’m not surprised. “No, not all of them. The flowers were free,” I said as I picked up a pink Tulip that was planted beside this huge rock. “I planted this one myself.”

 

“Very impressive. But I’m not here to talk about your little hobbies. _small hobbies!_ I’m here to talk about the debt you owe us! You haven’t been paying your loan in over two months. _In over two months, indeed!_ ” I scowled at his argument and turned my face away from this pest. When I first met this little guy, I honestly thought he was adorable--until I found out how troublesome he could be--just like his uncle. The repetitive thing didn’t go so well with me, either.

 

“Don’t you want to go to speech therapy? Get rid of that repetitive habit?” I said to dodge his assumptions.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“That… thing  you do with your lips. You repeat yourself at the end of each sentence. Why do you do that?”

 

“I do not! _do no--_ ugh!” Tommy shook his head in frustration, “look, Evelyn! If we don’t see 390,000 Bells by tomorrow afternoon, there will be some serious issues! _Be some serious issues, indeed!_ ”

 

“Sure, Tommy. You’ll see it tomorrow,” I winked and waved my hand goodbye. Tommy furrowed his brows together before making his leave. Before he left further away from my reach, I slid the tulip behind his suit to let it poke out. I grinned as I watched him leave with the flower bouncing around on his collar. Even though he was truly annoying, I can’t help but see him as a cute little raccoon. It’s a shame he and his brother took the path of business just like their good-for-nothing uncle. They have so much potential.

 

Nonetheless, things needed to be done and I don’t have time to be squalling around much longer. I needed to talk to Isabelle.

 

I have to cast the curse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I will do my best to update this story weekly. Presumably every Monday to keep the schedule maintained. Feedbacks and comments are definitely appreciated!


End file.
